five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 August 2016
02:09 ey tup 02:15 Tup liv 02:17 Are you saying stuff and I can't see it? 02:26 Tup say somethin 02:33 Tup are you there, or are your Pings disabled? 02:39 Or is my wifi really crappy 02:39 My wifi is really crappy 02:43 a 02:43 i was out for a bit 02:43 oh 03:09 Hey Tup 03:10 yea? 03:10 i have a question 03:10 How are you able to model the Circus animatronics so fast, but the original gang takes almost a whole day to make one of them 03:10 shit, this is main, isn't it 03:11 yup 03:12 Dammit 03:12 idk what it is, but i guess holes just take a while to do 03:12 i guess it's because the original gang have an extra step to make them 03:15 ey bois 03:16 Eyyyyyy boi 03:16 * Dragonmasterdrago302 aims gun at the hat 03:16 that hat is just taunting. 03:17 ey drago 03:17 Don't you dare shoot my hat 03:17 aye tup 03:17 * Dragonmasterdrago302 shoots his hat 03:17 It's full of taun- nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 03:17 you dared me to 03:17 shots fired 03:18 and as tup said that cowhats hat was shot more 03:18 wait 03:19 (Hat regenerates) 03:19 i need to ask 03:19 what happened to the warehouse after FNATL3? 03:19 It collapsed 03:20 All remaining parts were sent to a "special place" ;) 03:20 no 03:20 no no no no no no cowhat no pls 03:20 so 03:21 FIVE NIGHTS AT TUBBYLAND: SISTER LOCATION CONFIRMED 03:21 i need to admit this 03:21 i thought po's starting location in FNATL 3 was a treehouse for some reason 03:21 ...a treehouse. In a Wearhouse. 03:21 that makes total sense! 03:22 it whymes 03:22 rhymes* 03:23 also dont judge cowhat. 03:23 damnit... 03:30 Prototype Laalaa looks depressed in he starting possession 03:31 she looks more ready to run in that position 03:32 *her 03:32 depressed running 03:33 Also I think Crit could have done better on her running animation 03:34 the turning could have been done better for sure 03:35 Yes 03:35 the turning looks really bad 03:36 it seems so sudden and unrealistic 03:36 it seems that it was supposed to be jumping into the hall, then turning by jumping again, looking at it frame by frame 03:37 more frames put into the turning part would make it look better 03:37 I actually tried to animate Phantom Foxy running once 03:37 It didn't work out so well, but I'm still working on it 03:39 in sfm? 03:52 tup i left a comment on the TL2 analysis 03:52 also to be fair. TL3 was very near the ram limit i think 03:53 Yea Tup, in SFM 03:54 I never knew trying to animate stuff was so hard 03:55 i haven't figured out how to animate in sfm 03:55 i do know how to in blender 03:55 Trust me, it's really hard 03:55 OH WAIT. 03:55 tup you forgot to mention that if you use the smoike machine po's awareness with increase a full quarter i believe 04:04 gtg 04:04 k 04:04 Bai 04:04 I think it's time for me to split too 05:46 hm.. 05:51 why isnt anyone talking... 05:55 whut 05:55 chat logger doesn't speak 05:57 oh.. 05:57 hi.. 05:57 hi 05:58 ..why isnt anyone on chat.. 05:59 because that's usually how it is 05:59 it's usually pretty inactive in the daytime 05:59 ...oh.. 06:00 well...my name is lankerr...or lankrr. 06:00 im not in the best of moods but that doesnt..matter.. 06:49 can you try to..maybe get people on chat..? 06:49 i can't force people to go on here 06:49 and most likely they just aren't active on the wiki right now 06:50 aye 06:51 so i finally managed to finish FNATL 3 last night 06:53 gamejolt is now pissing me off further 06:53 no i mean ask them if they can join.. 06:54 not force them...they can join chat if they want to..its their choice.. 06:54 and ok.. 06:55 well that could be a issue 06:55 since hes a admin it could make them think there in trouble 06:55 ey drago 06:57 also i think people would join chat on their own if they want to and are able to 06:57 also GAMEJOLT RUINED THERE SITE AGAIN. 06:57 not a big surprise. 06:57 yeah tuperman.. 06:57 and..i think its..their..drago.. 06:57 not there.. 06:58 ? 06:58 well i don't really care tbh 06:59 ..ok.. 07:02 ..what do you all talk about? 07:09 anything that comes to mind 07:09 ok.. 07:09 gotta be honest. i was expecting night 5 in FNATL 3 to be hell 07:11 also tup i think original will only move if you don't look at the cams 07:11 i never saw him on nights 3 - 4 but i did on night 5 (which on i never looked at the cams) 07:14 ..uh 07:14 his ai doesn't appear to have anything to do with cameras 07:15 it was probably just chance 07:15 but heres the thing tup 07:15 one time i didnt check them on night 3 and he appeared 07:16 yet when i do he never moved 07:19 maybe just a coincidence, i couldn't find anything on his ai that would make cameras affect him 07:21 what are you talking about.. 07:25 play the tubbyland games bud. 07:28 gtg 08:09 ey 08:21 ey scrubs 08:21 Ey noob 08:22 Okay, Drago, question 08:22 hi... 08:22 hmm? 08:22 what would you want to see out of my fan game? 08:23 mainly good gameplay. and if your using cameras give them a use to check all of them. 08:23 hi...mr.cowhat.. 08:23 I've already got that covered 08:23 hi 08:24 You can just all me Cowhat 08:24 becuase that's what everyone calls me 08:24 ...ok.. 08:24 What's with the dots? 08:24 you don't need to add those dots 08:25 ..sorry ive jsut not been in the best of moods.. 08:26 hmm... 08:26 and im kinda shy..i dont know you all.. 08:27 well, that's kinda the point of a chat 08:27 talking to people and making friends 08:29 ...k 08:32 im just going to go back to play garrys mod.. 08:33 or undertale... 08:33 i dont know.. 08:33 yeah undertale.. 08:35 so how is everybody..? 08:35 can we not talk undertale. 08:35 Good 08:36 ..why? 08:36 dont like it 08:36 i dont think its against the rules to not talk about undertale.. 08:36 ..but..ok.. 08:37 its not. 08:37 but i dont enjoy it that much 08:37 ok.. 08:37 It's an okay game, but I'm not that into it 08:38 FNaF is more of my thing 08:38 can we..talk about five nights at freddys games then..? 08:39 were on a fnaf fan games wiki. 08:41 Yeah 08:42 these..are some of the games i have.. http://image.prntscr.com/image/63384e750b034351a211818801be0333.png 08:43 im upset that popgoes is there tbh. 08:43 ..oh. 08:44 Yeah, Drago is a game critic of sorts 08:44 .... 08:44 So he hates some games but loves other 08:44 you can't call someone a critic if they judge fan games. 08:44 i didn't know what to discribe you as 08:44 A fan game critic? 08:45 http://image.prntscr.com/image/b952387172254f64885cd2ffec0080f3.png here is another one..i like the six horrors at toony games.. 08:45 insanity? really? 08:45 i hold a grudge towards blackout. 08:45 ..oh 08:45 sorry.. 08:45 ....i need to ask do you have a twitter? 08:46 honestly i think popgoes is pretty good 08:46 i dont have twitter.. 08:46 Insanity was a really bad game imo 08:46 nor would i even..use it. 08:46 but i can create a account..if you want me to.. 08:47 i was just asking. 08:48 your behaviour reminded me of a friend... 08:50 a friend..? 08:51 yup. 08:51 i never had someone say that to me before.. 08:51 well 08:51 i said your behaviour REMINDED me of one 08:52 oh.. 08:52 ok.. 08:52 look 08:52 you remind me of him because hes currently going through shit. 08:52 and what he told me has made me feel very very distressed. 08:54 ..what is his name...? 08:54 may i know..? 08:54 https://twitter.com/BFPFilms424/with_replies his twitter. 08:55 but please don't mention this to him. 08:55 i wont.. 08:56 isnt he the developer of..the return to freddys..? 08:56 i like the games.. 08:56 he is. 08:56 i bet its cool to be a friend of his... 08:59 ..anyways.. 08:59 im just going to go back to doing what i was..doing.. 09:03 i made people stop talking.. 09:03 ..oh no.. 09:04 no it often goes like this. 09:04 Yeah 09:04 when there's nothing to talk about the chat kinda dies 09:11 rip 09:12 Hey Tup 09:12 whats the most painful part of a joke? 09:12 the PUNCHline 09:12 GOD DAMMIT 09:13 How did you know?!? 09:13 im a wizard 09:14 YOUR A WIZARD HARRY 09:17 oH BANAna bunCHES 09:18 CASSIE 09:18 * Mr.Cowhat77 tightly hugs 09:18 HAI 09:18 * Quickxilver hugs back 09:20 ey 09:20 Banana bun- wha? 09:20 i stubBED MY TOe 09:20 oooooo 09:20 ouch 09:21 yEE 09:22 Wow, you are really indecisive with your avatar 09:22 Yep 09:23 That's like... Your 10th avatar? 09:24 I've lost track 09:24 im back.. 09:25 oh hi.. 09:27 why do you have colors.. 09:28 It's an admin thing 09:28 we're staff 09:28 I mean staff 09:30 ..is that pearl from steven universe..? 09:30 ...thats.. 09:30 Yup 09:30 thats one of my favorite shows. 09:30 Same here :D 09:31 ... 09:31 :) 09:31 It's an okay show 09:31 i just like it for the Clusters 09:31 I personally liked Gravity Falls more but RIP 09:32 ..same here. 09:32 DO, DO DO 09:32 gravity falls ended but...never got to see the final episode... 09:32 DO DO DO DO 09:32 DOOOO, DO DO DO, DO DO DO DO 09:32 ..uh.. 09:32 that was the theme song 09:32 i love the GF theme song 09:33 It was cool 09:33 I honestly liked how it was just like 09:33 a song 09:33 without lyrics 09:33 Yeah 09:33 It gives me the feeling that there used to be lyrics, but they mysteriously disappeared 09:36 ..uh..mr.cowhat.. 09:36 i mean..uh cowhat.. 09:36 yes? 09:36 ...why are there eyes in the background... 09:36 That's Tinky Winky 09:37 but why is he doing that..? 09:37 The background is the image of him in the hallway 09:37 I dunno 09:37 ok.. 09:38 09:39 Ugh, my wifi is being an ass 09:40 im going to go finish five nigths at tubbyland 2.. 09:40 hopefully i didnt bother or annoy any of you 09:40 bye.. 09:47 GOD DAMMIT WIFI 09:48 Hang on 09:49 im gonna reboot my wifi 09:50 Alright I'm back 10:03 yea but its unoriginal 10:03 i think its original.. 10:03 only blake is. 10:04 the concept of heating a vent is from tubbyland 3. 10:04 i dont think he stole it from tubbyland 3.. 10:05 no. 10:05 he thought of it but its a UNORIGINAL concept 10:05 ..how 10:05 most ideas that are good have been taken.. 10:06 Not all of them ;) 10:06 thats why i said most.. 10:07 ..dude, I'm making a fan game with original ideas 10:08 i know.. 10:08 I'm honestly considering making a fnaf fangame just for development experience 10:08 i could tell from what you just said right now.. 10:09 Trust me, it's hard 10:09 even making models is a pain 10:09 Yea, with the idea I have I'm only making 2 or 3 animatronics 10:09 They're all creepy af tho 10:10 I suggest three 10:10 the more the better the game is 10:10 True 10:13 models get easier when you have more practise 10:13 plus modeling can be fun 10:13 Yeah, it's fun when your not trying to make said animatronics broken af 10:15 in fact, animatronics can be easier to model than most other characters, since the separate body parts make it easy to make and rig 10:15 I remember when I had my laptop and I had blender 10:15 I made this little blorb thing 10:15 It was cute 10:15 ey ptld 10:15 tHE CHAMP IS HEREEEEEEEEEEE 10:15 ..hi 10:15 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 10:15 EYYYYYY 10:15 AAAAAYE 10:16 ...wazaaap? 10:16 How's it going? 10:16 Gud 10:17 Gr8 10:17 Did you see FNAF: SL has a steam page? 10:18 Funtime Freddy stares into your soul. 10:18 Yes 10:18 its so creepy 10:19 hes like "...hey. Come here often?" 10:19 i'm in a better mood now. 10:19 i just watched a try not to laugh video. 10:19 and as expected i failed >3< 10:20 When I first saw that, I thought of this: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KqT-0Fv9bOs 10:21 Something about the ballerina animatronic disturbs me more then any of the other ones. I don't know what. But I have a really bad feeling about it... 10:22 Am I the only one who thinks that? 10:24 how is everyone :3 10:26 Gud 10:26 I am Guda 10:26 (ba dum crash) 10:26 Now you know why I don't do comedy. 10:28 ok 10:58 rip 2016 08 03